godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla Color Special
Godzilla Color Special is a comic book that was published by Dark Horse Comics in 1992. Plot South of Japan, an armada of 4 U. S. warships escorts a civilian flotilla to evacuate the island of Kiryoku-shima. As the ships make their way through the stormy sea, the VTOL aircraft of G-Force speeds overhead. G-Force hopes to arrive first and bring word of the island's peril to the isolated inhabitants - Godzilla is coming! G-Force is greeted by an old friend, a Japanese reporter named Kogenta. They tell Kogenta about Godzilla's advance and the reporter leads them to the village's meeting hall. Meanwhile, the navy warships open fire on Godzilla, hoping to delay the monster. At the meeting hall, G-Force's urgings that the islanders prepare to evacuate are opposed by Ookii'mune, priestess of the island's god, Gekido-jin, who insists that they can defend themselves. Out at sea, Godzilla effortlessly tears through the warships with a devastating combination of his brute strength, crushing tail, and fearsome atomic ray, devastating the armada. From the island's shore, G-Force and the villagers watch Godzilla wade through the destruction. The choice of whether to evacuate or not has been made for them. Ookii'mune leads her people to a secluded shrine. G-Force and Kogenta follow her lead. The shrine is a huge ancient statue of an ogre-like monster wearing samurai armor. As G-Force marvels at the ancient shrine, the priestess explains the legend of Gekido-jin. In ancient times, the demon Gekido-jin arrived on the island and terrorized its people. Whenever it was killed, the demon would generate a new body from the island's soil. Finally, a monk arrived on the island and offered himself to the demon. His sacrifice was a trap, allowing his soul to battle the demon's, turning the monster to stone. The monk will only ever find peace if another sacrifices themselves to take his place. Ookii'mune intends to sacrifice herself and allow the demon to fend off Godzilla. Godzilla soon arrives, forcing everyone to scramble into the cliff-side caves behind the shrine. Godzilla stares at the shrine, allowing G-Force to fire a biopsy dart into the reptile. Unnoticed, Ookii'mune has slipped away, praying before the shrine. The sudden pain of the dart makes Godzilla kick a shower of stones from the earth, some of which strike the priestess. Kino retrieves the stunned priestess and drags her back to the cave, while Kogenta takes her place at the shrine, shouting at the statue of Gekido-jin. The noise annoys Godzilla, and he brings his foot down on top of both man and statue, smashing both. The atomic dragon then begins to blast the cliffs with his radioactive breath. Suddenly, the ground splits open and a monstrous oni emerges from the earth. Kogenta's sacrifice has released Gekido-jin. The oni attacks Godzilla with a mammoth war hammer. Godzilla responds by blasting the ogre into rubble. Gekido-jin begins to reform at once, but Godzilla does not give him time to completely form. To distract Godzilla, Kino and Take' decide to run the cable connected to the biopsy dart to the top of the cliff and fix it to an improvised lightning rod. The two heroes finally reach the top, just in time to receive the storm's attention. A surge of electricity streams through the cable and blasts Godzilla's foot. The reptile reels in pain, giving Gekido-jin the time he needs. Now almost as large as Godzilla himself, the oni attacks, pummeling Godzilla with his mattock, knocking Godzilla to the ground. Godzilla retaliates by destroying the resurrected ogre's massive hammer with a blast of his atomic ray , and pushing the demon to the very edge of the island. The two titans grapple, pitching over the cliffs and into the sea. Rising from the water, the two titanic behemoths stare at each for a moment but Godzilla blasts Gekido-jin with his breath, blasting the demon back into rubble. Godzilla waits for a moment, but the demon does not reform. Roaring in triumph, the reptile heads back to sea, leaving the island mostly unharmed. Far below, on the sea bottom, Gekido-jin stands immobile, once more stone, Kogenta's soul doomed to forever battle the demon's. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Gekido-jin Gallery 4885960292_981df854f4_b.jpg 20100329010504!Gekido Jin.jpg Godzilla_vs_Gekido-Jin_03.jpg Godzilla vs Gekido-Jin 02.jpg Trivia *One of the scenes from the comic, showing Godzilla rising up from the ocean, was used for the cover of the script of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. *This comic features the G-Force, introducing the name a year earlier then the movies, which first used it in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 in 1993. *Gekido-jin's name roughly translates into "furious man." Category:Dark Horse Category:Comics